Que me alcance la vida
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Shuichi esta triste por que pasata su aniversario lejos del escritor, pero Yuki decide darle a Shuichi una aniversario que nunca olvidara, Lemon. REVIEWS


**Que me alcance la vida**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta fructuosa en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día...

Sobre la canción si tiene oportunidad bájenla, es hermosa.

Sobre el lemon, bueno aun me falta mucho, pero lo hice con todo mi cariño

* * *

**Canción**: Que me alcance la vida

**Interprete**: Sin bandera

Casi no podía creer que ese día cumplía un año más de relación con aquel escritor, suspiro un momento enternecido al pensar en el rubio, no había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, aun seguía siendo el mismo Yuki del que se había enamorado, pero al mismo tiempo, había mostrado otras facetas, facetas que hacían que Shuichi lo amara más si eso aun era posible, pequeños detalles que lo llenaban de felicidad.

Como le hecho de no fumar cuando estaban juntos, incluso Yuki apagaba el cigarro en cuanto Shuichi entraba al estudio, el acompañarlo a algunas de sus giras, e incluso darle la sorpresa llegando de improvisto a uno de los conciertos fuera de la cuidad, el llevarlo cada vez con más frecuencia a NG, el quedarse con el viendo alguna película, por mucho que detestara el tema, simplemente pequeños detalles que le hacían sentirse el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-"Shuichi, quieres ir a comer o vas a estar así toda la tarde?". Pregunto Hiro mirándolo fijamente

-"Es solo que, me siento muy triste de no poder estar con Yuki hoy"- dijo el pelirrosa mostrando una mirada extremadamente triste

-"Vamos Shu, ya veras que su gira promocional termina más rápido de lo que imaginas"- dijo Hiro intentando reanimarlo

-"No lo creo Hiro, Yuki fue muy claro con eso, pasaremos nuestro aniversario en lugares diferentes"- dijo el pelirrosa mostrando una mirada dolida -"No tengo hambre, ve tu"- dijo alejandose del guitarrista, para sentarse en uno de los sofás en la sala, esperando que el tiempo de descanso terminara, para dejar de pensar, en el mal presagio que sentía, por que Yuki y el no pasarían su aniversario juntos.

-"Esta muy triste verdad?"- Pregunto Suguro acercándose al pelirrojo

-"Si"- contesto Hiro

-"Solo espero que Yuki - san, sepa lo que esta haciendo"- comento Suguru, mirando a su normalmente hiperactivo compañero hecho una bolita triste y sin animo.

**Tantos momento de felicidad**

**tanta caridad, tanta fantasía**

**tanta pasión, tanta imaginación**

**y tanto dar amor, hasta llegar el día**

El ensayo había terminado, pero el realmente no tenia ganas de ir a su departamento

-"Hiro, ¿por que no vamos al Karaoke?"- pregunto mirando esperanzador a su amigo

-"Pero Shu, y si Yuki te llama?"- Pregunto Hiro

Shuichi bajo la cabeza abatido, había esperando una llamada de Yuki todo el día, pero el rubio no había dado señales de vida, se sentía demasiado dolido y sabia que si llegaba al departamento y lo encontraba oscuro y frío, no podría aguantar más y terminaría hecho un mar de llanto ahí mismo

-"Tiene mi numero de móvil"- dijo sacando dicho aparato de su mochila, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que la pequeña pantalla que normal mente daba la hora y brillaba azul, se encontraba apagada -"Pero... si lo cargue anoche"- dijo con horror, mientras intentaba encender el aparato sin éxito

-"Si Yuki te ha estado llamando, y no ha obtenido respuesta es lógico que, te llama a Casa no?"- pregunto Hiro mirando a Shuichi fijamente

La tristeza de Shuichi se evaporo al instante, para ser reemplazada por el pánico, Yuki había estado llamándole y no sabia como es que había pasado eso, si antes de la comida el celular parecía bien, antes de que Hiro pudiera agregar algo o que el pudiera hacer otro comentario, por que comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Hiro lo observo partir, mientras una sonrisa cómplice aparecía en su rostro, para después buscar en la bolsa de sus vaqueros, la batería del celular de su amigo, sonrío aun más abiertamente

-"Espero te guste mi regalo"- murmuro aun que su amigo hacia mucho que se había perdido de vista

-"Yo también espero que le guste mi regalo no da"- dijo Sakuma apareciendo de la nada, moviendo alegremente a Kumaguro

-"Le gustara ya lo veras"- dijo Hiro, sonriendo al imaginar la cara que pondría Shuichi

**tantas maneras**

**de decir te amo**

**no parece humano**

**lo que tu me das**

Corría lo más rápido que podía, si hubiera estado quieto unos cuantos segundos, lo más seguro es que lo reconocerían, como el vocalista de uno de los grupos con más éxito del Japón, pero la verdad es que no se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un lugar y corría como poseído, apenas y la gente era capaz de distinguir un manchón rosa pasar a su lado.

llego al departamento en tiempo récord, abrió la puerta la puerta sin mucha ceremonia, arrollando a su vecina del piso superior, pero realmente no le importo, por que paso como bólido a su lado, claro que la vecina dio muestra de incomodidad, pero Shuichi ni se entero.

Corrió rápidamente por las escaleras, golpeando a su joven vecino del departamento de abajo, quien también dio mientras de su educación, en cuanto pudo recuperar el equilibrio, perdido debido al choque, pero estos incidentes no mermaron para nada, al chico quien en tiempo récord se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento, que compartía con su adorado escritor.

Busco las llaves, haciendo bastante escándalo, mientras se reñía en voz alta por no recordar en donde había dejado las llaves, su desesperación creció al escuchar como dentro del departamento el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

**Un timbre**

-"Malditas llaves"-

**Dos timbres**

-"Espera Yuki ya voy"-

**Tres timbres**

-"MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION"-

**cada deseo que tu me adivinas**

**cada ves que ríes**

**rompes mi rutina**

**Cuatro timbres**

-"Las encontré, Voy Yuki"- grito abriendo la puerta del departamento, entrando como un bólido directo al teléfono si n reparar en nada más, no escucho la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, ni mucho menos, que el departamento se veía más oscuro de lo normal, mucho menos noto loas gruesas cortinas que estaban corridas cuando el las había dejado abiertas

-"Baka, pense que no contestarías"- escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea

-"No encontraba las llaves"- gimió Shuichi, dejándose caer en el piso, dispuesto a tener una cuantas horas de charla con su adorado rubio

-"Eso es por que eres un Baka"- dijo Yuki, Shuichi inflo las mejillas de manera cómica, un poco molesto por que Yuki no hubiera mencionado nada de su aniversario -"Por que no contéstate al móvil te estuve llamando toda la tarde?"- Pregunto el escritor

-"Lo que pasa es que este maldito aparatejo se quedo sin pila"- se quejo el cantante en estado chibi

-"Eso pasa si no lo cargas"- murmuro Yuki al otro lado de la línea

-"Pero yo lo había CARGADO, LO DEJE CARGAR TODA LA NOCHE"- grito

-"Y luego te preguntas, por que se descomponen tus teléfonos"-

-"Yuki no seas malo"- dijo el cantante con los ojos acuosos

-"Y que tal tu día"- se apresuro a cambiar de tema el escrito, tal ves temiendo un berrinche de parte del más joven

Shuichi inicio rápidamente un relato detallado de todo lo que le había pasado ese día, incluido el desayuno quemado, el incidente con el teclado de Suguru, y su reciente aventura con las llaves, aun cuando se sentía contento de que Yuki lo escuchara, no podía evitar sentir cierto malestar al darse cuenta de que no había hecho ninguna mención a su aniversario

-"Shu -chan, Sabes casi puedo imaginarte aquí cerca de mi"- comenzó a decir el rubio, logrando que Shuichi casi ronroneara de contento, y no se atreviera ni a respirar para no interrumpir a su amado -"Puedo imaginarte con esos pantalones negros que compraste y la polera azul que te regale"-

Shuichi parpadeo sorprendido, ¡Esa era la ropa que tenia puesta!

**y la paciencia **

**con la que me escuchas**

**y la convicción **

**con la que siempre luchas**

¡Es que Yuki y el estaban tan conectados!

Empezó a morderse el labio inferior preso de la emoción, mientras su mano izquierda se ferraba al auricular y la derecha hacia círculos en el piso, y la sonrisa boba se instalaba en su rostro

-"Ya te había dicho lo bello que te ves sonriendo?"- dijo la voz del rubio Shuichi podría jurar que lo había escuchado ahí en el departamento

un momento ¡¿Como sabia Yuki que estaba sonriendo!

Se puso de pie dispuesto a encender la luz

-"Me gusta más así"- escucho una voz a su derecha y esta vez si que no se lo había imaginado, sin embargo no podía reconocer nada con esa oscuridad

-"Yuki?"- llamo pero no hubo respuesta más que un pequeño destello en la sala, donde poso su vista por un momento

Pausando su respiración, al notar la figura de Yuki iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-"Feliz aniversario, Baka"- escucho la voz de Yuki, como proveniente de un sueño, por que aun no lo podía creer

pero no tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar y arrojarse a los brazos de Yuki, para compartir un húmedo y apasionado beso

**Como me llenas**

**como me liberas**

**quiero estar contigo**

**si vuelvo a nacer**

-"Te amo"- murmuro Shuichi cuando termino el beso, mirando con adoración al rubio

Yuki por toda respuesta, se adelantó hasta sus labios casi con timidez para rozarlos con reverencia. Shuichi respondió a su contacto dejándose llevar por él, correspondiendo dócilmente al ligero beso y enterrando los dedos en el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, susurrando su nombre como si aún no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

Yuki le rozó el labio inferior con la lengua, haciéndolo estremecerse y suspirar casi en su boca, tentándole a probar la humedad que le esperaba detrás de esos dientes blancos y parejos, pero Yuki se demoró tanto en el recorrido de su labio que Shuichi decidió aventurar su propia lengua en su busca, guiándole hacia el interior para probar un beso más profundo e íntimo que el que aún no había terminado.

Yuki gimió, sintiendo a Shuichi rozarle con leves toques las zonas sensibles de su boca y acariciarle la nuca y el cuello con los dedos. Lo atrajo más hacia sí, hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras sus lenguas seguían rozándose, entregándose al beso, como si se tratara del primero que compartían.

Yuki fue quien se retiro lentamente, abriendo los ojos, para enfocarlos con los amatistas que lo miraban con adoración, sintiéndose completamente perdido ante el rostro sonrojado de su amante, había extrañado tanto ese contacto en el tiempo que había estado de promoción con sus libros, que en ese momento supo que necesitaba ese contacto, no solo lo necesitaba lo deseaba para si, por lo que le restaba de vida.

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**y me de tiempo para regresar**

**aun que sea tan solo un poco **

**de lo mucho que tu me das**

-"Espero que te guste"- susurro el rubio en el oído del cantante, acercándolo a la mesa

Shuichi ahogo un gemido al darse cuenta de que se trataba de toda su comida favorita, miro al rubio con ojos soñadores, y se abrazo a él, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz y sin poder contener las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, lo que Yuki había hecho por él, era tan bonito que simplemente, le costaba creer que fuera real, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

-"Que pasa Baka, no te gusta?"- pregunto Yuki contrariado con la reacción del cantante

-"Me encanta"- sollozo Shuichi -"Lloro por que soy muy feliz"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que deslumbro al rubio por un minuto, antes de fundirse en un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo, en donde se mezclaban todas las emociones y al mismo tiempo se hacían saber, que sin importar lo que pasara ellos lo superarían juntos

-"Vamos"- dijo Yuki, guiándolo hacia la mesa

Fue la mejor cena que habían tenido en su relación, mirándose fijamente sobre las llamas que alumbraban levemente el departamento, por que no había otra luz más que las velas, que adornaban la mesa, se sonreían levemente, mientras alzaban las copas en un brindis, un brindis, por que lo que había entre ellos, durara toda la vida.

Los pequeños reflejos ámbar golpeaban en las pupilas de ambos, logrando efectos ópticos grandiosos, Shuichi miro al rubio fijamente, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero el rubio se veía realmente sexy, o puede que fuera simplemente que la tenue iluminación lo hacia verse aun más salvaje de lo que ya era, lo único cierto, era que con esa ropa negra, Yuki se encontraba completamente apetecible y delicioso, y agradeció que la habitación estuviera tan poco iluminada, para que Yuki no pudiera ver el furioso rubor que había cubierto su rostro.

-"Como se te ocurrió todo esto?"- pregunto Shuichi quien no podía esconder más su curiosidad

-"Que no te gusta?"- pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja

-"No es eso, me encanta pero..."- comenzó a decir

-"Mi editora no estará muy feliz, pero a valido la pena no?"- pregunto el rubio, utilizando un tono suave, tono que rara vez ocupaba pero que Shuichi reconocía muy bien como el tono que Yuki ocupaba como preludio al sexo, no pudo evitar enrojecer solo de imaginar lo que aun le esperaba.

Observo a Yuki caminar hacia el, y no evitar que su respiración se acelerara, noto algo de color rojo en las manos de Yuki, pero no le presto mucho atención, concentrado como estaba en el ser perfecto que caminaba hacia el

-"Aun hay más, Shu-han"- susurro el rubio cuando llego junto a él, golpeándole con su aliento el lóbulo de la oreja, Shuichi sintió una corriente correr por toda su columna, ante el tono ocupado por el escritor y sus palabras

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida **

**para decirte**

**todo lo que siento **

**gracias a tu amor**

Lo que Yuki traía en sus manos era una pañoleta, que coloco en sus ojos, evitando así que pidiera concentrarse en otra cosa, salvo en el olor del hombre a su lado, le encantaba la colonia que Yuki usaba, una mezcla de canela y madera.

se dejo conducir dócilmente por las manos del escritor, aun que no era un secreto para el que se dirigían a la habitación, no era la primeras que era conducido a esa habitación, sin poder ver exactamente el camino, aun que si era la primera ves que Yuki le tapaba los ojos, no imaginar lo que Yuki le tenia preparado, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabia que lo disfrutaría al máximo.

se detuvieron al fin, Yuki le susurro que se quedara quieto, unos segundos después un olor dulce inundo todo el lugar

-"Listo"- susurro el escritor quitándole la pañoleta

Shuichi sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al contemplar las molestias que se había tomado su amante para arreglar la habitación, había varias velas rojas colocadas en diferentes pintos de la habitación, y también había incienso llenando la habitación, de un aroma dulce que Shuichi se encontraba incapaz de reconocer, pero sin duda lo que más lo había emocionado, era encontrar su lecho cubierto de pétalos de rosa, pétalos rojos cubriendo la blanca sabana.

Haciendo un perfecto contraste, haciéndolo sentir un extraño calor que lo recorría completamente de la cabeza a los pies, aun así no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, ante aquel espectáculo, sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama, una mesa que parecía tener varias cosas que desde esa distancia no lograba distinguir

-"Para que es eso?"- pregunto mirando fijamente al escritor, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-"Lo sabrás a su tiempo"- contesto Yuki mirándolo lascivo -"Esta noche, será especial"-

Yuki se acerco a él lentamente, capturando sus labios en un beso, un beso lento, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer los labios del chico, sin profundizar el roce, haciendo gemir al cantante y haciéndolo temblar de anticipación, el escritor, decidió mordisquear lentamente el labio inferior del cantante, disfrutando del sabor de aquellos labios, y por fin hundió la lengua entre esos carnosos labios, iniciando una guerra entre sus lenguas, mientras Shuichi lo rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello, haciendo que las sensaciones se dispararan.

**el sentimiento de que no soy yo**

**de que hay algo más cuando tu me miras**

**la sensación de que no existe el tiempo **

**cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejilla**s

Cayeron sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse Shuichi enredo las piernas al rededor de las caderas del escritor, frotándose contra el, creado una exquisita fricción que los hizo a a ambos jadear de placer, pero sin dejar de besarse.

El rubio deslizo el beso de sus labios hacia el cuello, haciendo a Shuichi gemir con voz ronca su nombre, no se detuvo en la exploración de la suave piel del cuello, succionando y mordiendo levemente, para no dejar marcas, Shuichi solo podía gemir ante las atenciones de su amante, Shuichi suspiro levemente, cuando unas de las manos del escritor se deslizo por su pecho, hasta introducirse dentro de su camiseta, levantándola mientras exploraba su pecho, sin dejar de besar el cuello.

-"Yu..ki"- gimió el más joven, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro sonrojado, llevando sus manos hacia la amplia espalda del rubio acariciando y apretando

-"Lo que desees... esta noche... esta noche te complaceré"- susurro Yuki a su oído, con la voz cargada de deseo

Shuichi sintió que las palabras del escritor pasaban por sus oídos, pero no iban a parar a su cerebro, si no a su entrepierna, donde de pronto todas las sensaciones se agolpaban, lanzo un sonoro gemido, cuando sintió los labios del escritor, sobre la piel de su pecho, utilizando la lengua pasando entre su pecho, hasta su vientre, donde Yuki jugueteó con el ombligo, introduciendo la lengua, una y otra vez, Shuichi no pudo evitar pensar en que se trataba de una parodia de la penetración, sintió que se endurecía aun más tanto que las prendas que aun le restaban le parecían cruelmente innecesarias y dolorosas.

Pero Yuki aun no parecía dispuesto a darle la liberación que tanto necesitaba, Shuichi tomo entre sus puño las sabanas y pétalos por igual, en un intento desesperado, por encontrar un alivio a sus emociones, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Yuki sobre sus pezones, pero fue imposible pensar en otra cosa, al sentir los dientes de Yuki rozando sus pezones de esa manera que lo enloquecía

**Como me llenas**

**como me liberas**

**quiero estar contigo**

**si vuelvo a nacer**

Pero el escritor no se quedaba atrás en cuento a sensaciones se refería, la suave piel de Shuichi bajo el y sus gemidos golpeando sus oídos, llegando a instalarse a la aquella zona de su cuerpo que no había sido tocada y sin embargo se encontraba despierta, Shuichi lo tenia duro como el acero, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era su propia liberación, sin embargo se había prometido a si mismo que esa noche seria especial , por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesto a enterrarse en el interior del chico tan rápido.

Regreso a los labios de Shuichi, mientras su mano derecha, se posaba en el botón de los pantalones del cantante, con un gruñido se separo del cuerpo de su amante para despojarlo de las prendas que impedían el roce total, se quedo un momento observando el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama, entre los pétalos, con las mejillas encendidas como único accesorio de su cuerpo, esa simple visión puso a Yuki más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Y sin mucha ceremonia y sin delicadeza el mismo se quito la ropa que lo cubría, quedando en igualdad de condiciones con su amante, se enorgulleció, al ver la mirada lasciva que le mandaba el pelirrosa, pero sobre todo por el hambre que podía ver en los ojos amatistas.

sentó a su lado en la cama lenta y cuidadosamente, y luego inclinó la cabeza para besarlo con una suavidad que era casi ternura, pero Shuichi quería más que solo ternura y comenzó un ritmo mucho más acelerado haciendo que el beso escalara poco a poco hasta alcanzar proporciones abrumadoras.

Lo ultimo que quería Yuki era lastimar a Shuichi con su peso, pero el menor tenia otros planes y tomándolo desprevenido lo jalo con sigo a la cama, quedando el escritor encima de él, presionándolo contra el colchón, y apretándose contra él con tanta fuerza que casi dolía sentirlo. Shuichi Separó las piernas ante la urgente exigencia del peso del otro cuerpo, recibiéndolo entre sus muslos, mientras Yuki olvidaba toda la ternura y lo atacaba con labios, lengua y...dientes. Sí, esos eran sus dientes cerrándose en su labio inferior, tirando de él, provocándolo deseoso e imposiblemente erótico.

eso era lo más intenso que habían experimentado en todos sus encuentros y vaya que habían sido numerosos, sin embargo parecía ser que el saber que era su aniversario, que seguían juntos pese a todos los pronósticos era un afrodisiaco que nunca antes habían tenido

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**y me de tiempo para regresar**

**aun que sea tan solo un poco **

**de lo mucho que me das**

Yuki se separo un instante para respirar y recobrar el aliento, pero a esas alturas, cuando la barrera de la ropa se había franqueado, cuando se estaban rozando piel con piel, pensar era casi imposible, ambos simplemente estaban sintiendo, dejando de un lado las pensamientos, salvo los que tenían que ver con más placer, pero le era aun más imposible con el firme calor de la erección del cantante presionando contra la suya propia.

Shuichi gimió ante el peso apenas tolerable y sin embargo exquisito de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y entonces Yuki volvió a besarlo, y él olvidó por completo cualquier pensamiento, simplemente se concentro en sentir, en sentir el pecho de Yuki sobre el Suyo, el roce piel con piel que era lo más completamente enloquecedor en todo ese asunto.

Aquellas manos de dedos largos se deslizaron por momentos debajo de él, apretando sus nalgas, añadiendo sensación sobre sensación; luego se movieron hacia arriba de nuevo, hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Yuki desplazó su peso de manera que no lo abrumara, apoyando una mano sobre la cama para dejar algo de espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras la otra se deslizaba entre ambos y envolvía sus miembros.

"¡Ah!" - jadeó Shuichi contra su boca, sorprendido por el roce que no esperaba, buscando y encontrando, lengua contra lengua. Una fina capa de humedad permitía ahora que aquellos dedos resbalaran suavemente sobre ambos, frotándolo justamente como lo necesitaba. Carne contra carne fusionándose, dos cuerpos en una sola piel.

Las sensaciones fluían entre ellos y dentro de ellos. La boca de Yuki jadeaba contra la suya mientras sus cuerpos se expandían y contraían en perfecta sincronización. La transpiración los cubría, humedeciendo el camino de la mano de Shuichi mientras recorría febrilmente la espalda de su amante y se deslizaba aún más abajo; no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba y su brazo se estiraba al máximo tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. Las desventajas de ser mucho más bajo que su amante parecían desaparecer con cada delicioso latido.

Su mano al fin alcanzó una de las firmes nalgas y estrujó con vigor, sintiendo cómo los músculos se movían contra su palma con cada estremecimiento del cuerpo de Yuki sobre el suyo, con la presión enloquecedora de aquella mano que los mantenía unidos. La conexión era perfecta y se sentía como un zumbido, un cosquilleo cálido que nacía entre sus piernas y que se extendía por todo su ser.

"Shuichi." - jadeó Yuki contra su boca, arqueándose contra él, apretándolos a ambos con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Kami! Eiri!" - por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, un torrente de calor brotó entre ambos y entonces Shuichi se encontró perdido en las sensaciones que provocaba el cuerpo caliente que lo cubría, mientras Yuki lo besaba y el ritmo frenético del clímax se apoderaba de ambos.

Yuki se quedo un momento así, sintiendo la reconfortante sensación Post coito, con Shuichi intentando normalizar su respiración, abrazados, dirigió su mirada dorada hacia la mesita y sonrío aun no habían terminado, se separo de Shuichi pera descansar solo un momento a su lado, sin darle mucha importancia a la sensación pegajosa sobre su cuerpo.

-"Espero que aun tengas ganas, por que esto apenas esta empezando"- susurro en el oído de su amante, Shuichi respondió con un jadeo de excitación

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida **

**para decirte**

**todo lo que siento **

**gracias a tu amor**

Se estiro gatunamente en la cama, con la mirada dorada fija en el, gateando sensualmente hacia su amante, para sentarse cobre su rezago y pasar la lengua por aquellos labios, que ya consideraba suyos.

-"Quiero sentirte dentro"- maúllo de manera sensual, haciendo que Yuki sintiera que se endurecía de nuevo, y por toda respuesta tomara esos labios de manera posesiva, arrancando gemidos en ambos.

Yuki cerro los dedos en torno a las caderas de Shuichi, cuando este ultimo inicio un vaivén sobre su regazo, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran levemente, causando una semi erección en ambos, Yuki gruño algo inentendible, al mismo tiempo que buscaba aun más roce con el pequeño, sin embargo con un gruñido bajo, lo inmovilizo bajo su peso.

Haciendo al otro protestar ruidosamente, ante la perdida de fricción

-"Yuki"- gimió Shuichi, dispuesto a comenzar a rogar para que lo jodiera en ese mismo instante

-"Calma gatito"- susurro Yuki, Shuichi lo miro un momento desconcertado, Yuki jamas lo había llamado de esa manera nunca

Yuki se adelanto hacia sus labios, besándolo posesivo, haciendo que Shuichi olvidara cualquier cosa, incluido el apodo que su amante le había puesto segundos antes, se concentro en sentir, aquella lengua rozando su interior, las partes sensibles en su boca, se dejo llevar por el beso de su amante, le encantaba cuando Yuki lo besaba de aquella forma, lo hacia sentir deseado, irresistible, hermosos.

Se sorprendió al sentir que uno de sus pezones era untado con algo frío, abrió los ojos, para simplemente encontrarse con los ojos dorados del escritor, separo sus labios de los de el escritor, para pasar una de sus manos por su pecho, embarrándose el solo la sustancia por todo su pecho, llevo la mano hacia sus ojos, para saber que era lo que Yuki estaba embarrando ahora en su vientre.

¡Era chocolate!

Pero estaba helado

-"Siempre quise hacer esto"- murmuro el escritor, en su oído, embarrando chocolate en el lóbulo de la oreja del cantante, Shuichi reprimió un estremecimiento ante el frío que de pronto se apoderaba de él

-"Yuki que..."-

**Que me da la luz**

**que hace despertar**

**que me aleja de la oscuridad**

**que me llena de calor el mundo**

**para que no pierda el rumbo**

Pero la pregunta murió en su garganta, cuando Yuki introdujo el lóbulo de la oreja a su boca, quitando el chocolate en el camino, la piel sensible debido al frío, percibía con más intensidad la lengua caliente del escritor, la sensación era maravillosa, los pezones le quedaron adoloridos, luego del trabajo que hizo el escritor, para limpiar todo rastro de chocolate de ellos, simplemente sentía esa lengua arder contra su piel, las emociones se estaban disparando, no podía más que chillar pidiendo su liberación.

Pero el escritor parecía demasiado concentrado en el chocolate que aun había en el vientre del cantante, como para notar la desesperación del chico, por que la tortura terminara, Yuki termino de limpiar la piel de Shuichi y le dirigió una mirada complacida y una sonrisa de satisfacción al parecer contento por su trabajo.

-"Te has ganado un premio"- dijo el escritor, mostrándole a Shuichi una fresa, una enorme y apetitosa fresa, cubierta con chocolate fresco que resbalaba bañando los dedos del escritor

Shuichi mordió la fresa y lamió los dedos, como de pasada, Yuki sonrío ante la imagen de su amante de aquella manera, llevo la fresa ante sus propios labios y de un solo bocado se la metió en la boca

-"Pero yo aun quería"- sollozo el cantante, la mirada que le dirigió el rubio parecía sugerir que estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella

se adelanto hacia los labios del escritor, mientras ambas lenguas luchaban por la fresa, volviendo el beso de mil formas diferente y erótico, el chocolate llenaba las bocas, con su sabor entre dulce y amargo, y la fresa extremadamente dulce, volviendo todo eso una combinación irresistible, además de el sabor natural del Escritor, el beso fue breve pero intenso, Shuichi le dirigió al escritor una sonrisa triunfante mientras trabaja la fresa que al final había ganado

-"Creo que tendré que castigarte"- susurro el escritor bajando peligrosamente por el vientre de Shuichi y más abajo donde su virilidad estaba al limite, Shuichi sabia que no resistiría mucho si Yuki pensaba atenderlo de aquella manera y estaba deseando sentirlo dentro, duro y salvaje.

sin embargo parecía que los planes del escritor eran por mucho diferentes a los del cantante, Shuichi no supo de donde lo saco, pero Yuki embarro crema batida en su miembro, haciéndolo gritar ante la sensación.

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**y me de tiempo para regresar**

**aun que sea tan solo un poco **

**de lo mucho que me das**

Maldito Yuki y su boca maravillosamente experta, la lengua que se deslizo por toda la longitud del chico, haciéndolo gemir, Yuki succionaba y soltaba, provocando un doloroso placer que Shuichi sabia no aguantaría mucho, y Yuki parecía estar completamente concentrado en la tarea, lamiendo el glande lentamente, logrando estremecimientos en el cuerpo bajo el, Yuki deslizo un dedo a los testículos del chico, haciéndolo jadear y morderse el labio inferior para no gritar.

y dejó que sus dedos, resbaladizos por el sudor y otros fluidos, se deslizaran tentativamente arriba y abajo, tocando la abertura escondida, rodeándola suavemente con sólo la punta de un dedo. Haciendo a Shuichi agarrarse fuertemente de la sabana y jadear ante la sensación, Deslizó un dedo mojado en aquella pequeña abertura, que se tensó momentáneamente antes de relajarse de nuevo; buscó, encontró, a juzgar por el gemido ronco de Shuichi , y masajeó, introduciendo un dedo más, notando como Shuichi alcanzaba rápidamente el limite, llenando su boca del fluido espeso, caliente, salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, se incorporo lentamente y beso a Shuichi quien aun no se recuperaba de su climax.

-"Yuki si no me jodes ahora mismo..."- dijo el cantante, mirando fijamente al escritor, este simplemente embozo una media sonrisa, al darse cuenta que el calor del cuerpo de su amante aun no disminuía, pero no espero su respuesta, pues se abalanzo hambriento sobre el, tumbando a Yuki y posando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del escritor.

-"Tendré que obligarte a hacerlo"- susurro Shuichi iniciando un lento vaivén que hizo al rubio gemir con fuerza

Yuki hecho la cabeza hacia tras disfrutando del contacto, del calor, Yuki gruñe ante la detención, pero inmediatamente gime con más fuerza al sentir como su miembro ansioso es absorbido por un estrecho túnel...

Shuichi comenzó lentamente a mecer las caderas, un vaivén delicioso, pero Yuki necesitaba, acaricio las piernas, para luego colocar ambas manos sobre las caderas de Shuichi y marcar aquel ritmo que sabia los llevaría pronto a la locura...

estaba siendo duro lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo, el mismo levantaba las caderas con fuerza para lograr una mayor penetración, mientras tomaba las caderas de Shuichi con fuerza, arriba, abajo, una manera frenética y Shuichi no se quejaba, al contrario, gemía , de pronto en un agudo gemido Shuichi se vino llenando de su esencia el estomago y el pecho del escritor.

Yuki gimió ante la repentina estrechez del pasaje, y entro una vez más dentro del pequeño antes de derramarse el mismo en aquel interior, en un agudo gemido, con el nombre de Shuichi en los labios, mientras los dedos se encajaban en las caderas de Shuichi dejando marcas rojas en el piel.

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida **

**para decirte**

**todo lo que siento **

**gracias a tu amor**

-"Te amo"- susurro Shuichi completamente cansado y satisfecho, sobre el pecho del escritor, quien le acariciaba la espalda formando círculos

De pronto una tenue música lleno la habitación, el sonido suave de un teclado llego hasta el, Yuki lo abrazaba fuertemente, pero podía adivinar que el sonido provenía del reproductor, que el había introducido en la habitación, para poder programarlo y despertarse a la hora, la letra de la melodía le llego lentamente, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Sakuma Ryuichi como la principal y la de su pelirrojo amigo en los coros.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, al entender el mensaje de la canción, se quedo completamente quieto, escuchando los últimos acordes, miro al rubio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Yuki lo miraba fijamente

-"Tu la escribiste?"- pregunto el con las lagrimas ya recorriéndole las mejillas

Yuki asintió lentamente, Shuichi sonrío y al mismo tiempo dejo escapar más lagrimas, sabia lo mucho que le costaba a su amante pedir favores y estaba seguro que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para darle esa ultima sorpresa

-"Que pasa no te gusto?"- pregunto el rubio alarmado al notar que Shuichi había comenzado a llorar con más intensidad

-"Es que... soy tan feliz... soy tan feliz... y te amo tanto"- susurro aferrándose al cuello del rubio -"Y me encanto la canción"-

-"Es tuya, es la única que se grabo"- susurro Yuki, rozando los labios del pelirrosa

-"Te amo"- susurro el cantante ya sin más dudas, por que sabia que el rubio lo amaba se lo acababa de demostrar, y sabia que su amor era verdadero de esos que duraban para toda la vida

-"Yo también, Baka"- susurro el novelista, besándolo... ya no había miedos ni temores, ahora si nada ni nadie podía separarlos

Por que ellos habían sido creados el uno para el otro, hacia era y así seria

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues la verdad me gusto mucho, pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, espero sus reviews con sus comentarios y si tienen oportunidad de bajarse la canción háganlo de verdad vale la pena, y ya saben que espero sus criticas, no soy muy buena con el Lemon, pero creo que me quedo aceptable, espero sus criticas, para mejorar... o para retirarme de esto y solo escribir fics románticos sin lemon ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, haa un video de gravitation con la cancion de parte de mi corazon pondre el enlace en el profaile


End file.
